Stella Bonasera
Detective Stella Bonasera was the assistant day shift supervisor for the New York Crime Lab. As of the seventh season, she has moved to the New Orleans Crime Lab. Early Life Born in Greece in 1975 (making her 34/35 in 2010), Stella is a half-Greek, half-Italian orphan. She grew up at St. Basil's Orphanage, and left when she was eighteen. (Til Death Do We Part) Her parents are currently unknown. Despite it being said that she grew up in St.Basil's, in Season 3, we discover she spent some time in a foster home, where she developed a close bond, with Mindy Sanchez, who was her 'blood sister'. Mindy ran away to protect Stella, & Stella gave Mindy a heads up, so she could evade arrest for murder. This has led to the assumption that she grew up in a series of foster homes, aswell as the orphanage. In Grounds For Deception (Season 5), we learn more about her mother, who died when Stella was 2, whilst working in New York City. She can speak some Greek and Italian, but the level of her fluency is unknown. Stella began her career working as a patrol officer and once worked Narcotics out of Brooklyn North. Trivia * Stella is often referred to as the "Statue of Liberty" due to her strong personality, determination, and intelligence. * Melina Kanakaredes is a Greco-American actress and former model. * Stella snores when she sleeps. (Right Next Door) *Stella can play poker. (Bad Beat) *She can speak Greek, & some Italian. *She plays baseball for the NYPD (Season 5). *She thinks A-Rod is hot. *When she was living in New York, her address was 2344 Lexington Avenue, apartment 12-C. (All Access) Relationships Stella's most recent romantic relationship was with an artist named Frankie Mala. In All Access, he secretly taped them making love and uploaded the footage to the Internet. When Stella found out, she broke off their relationship. Later, he broke into her apartment and tied her up. She escaped her bonds by cutting them with a razor, and he chased her around her apartment. Finally, Stella grabbed her gun and shot him three times in the chest. She was later found by Mac and Don, and taken to a hospital. In series five, there were hints of a possible relationship with firefighter, Brandon, however it came to nothing. At the beginning of series 6, we learn she had a one night stand with lab tech Adam Ross, but they decided not to take it further. Despite never having a romantic relationship, Stella has always shared a close connection with Mac Taylor. They have one of the noticeably closest relationships on the show. They are eachothers support systems, and this has been displayed numerous times, such as in the aftermath of Mac's wife's death in season 1, and Stella's HIV scare (season 3). She constantly worries about his physical and mental well-being. Stella acts as his right hand, the most senior member of his team aside from himself. They are so close that, in preparation for a date with a woman he met in a coffee shop, Mac allows Stella to remove his tie at the end of episode 123 ("What You See Is What You See"). Considering how uptight Mac had been during the course of the first season, this can be seen as a very trusting, if not intimate, gesture. Stella is also good friends with Flack. She is one of the first to be visibly worried about him after the death of Jessica Angell, and stays with Mac waiting for him to wake up in Charge of this post. In return Flack is there for her after Frankie attacked her, and is gentle and understanding when taking her statement. In general Stella seems to have close relationships with all the characters on the show, which often leads to her taking the protective 'mother' role in events. As of Season 7, Stella has moved to a crime lab for the New Orleans Police Department. Her position has been filled by Jo Danville. Appearances Category:Females Category:New York Characters